Gibbley Giblets
Gibbley The Brave Gibbley Giblets began his Halo lifestyle by playing the origional back on his friends XBox some five years ago. Needless to say, he was a noob. But five years is a long time, a long time for something to happen. When all others were out gettin tans or going to the movie. Giblets could be seen from his window, skin growing plaer all the time, playing Halo. Concentrating with every breath, with every sinew, until it happened. The world of Halo would never be the same again! Thanks to the support from a great man; Paul Jeffries, Gibbley Giblets was born. An alter ego that one day all would fear. Some years later RVB was introduced to the worl-wide-web and it was an instant classic for Giblets, who quickly fell head over heels in love with Sarge! the supreme leader of the red forces. Then, born from a Sarge quote ("This is the best game since Grifball"), Bungie decided to invent the sport that so many now play. It was Teaguey222 who decided to build a team. A lone man against the tides of eternity. But Giblets The Brave would not stand by as his brother faced larryism. And so two stood side by side. Later the Elite, Trampy boy was recruited and also came Malest Muffin. And so the four intrepid warriors, heads bowd low in the storm of Grifball, entered the first UK bumrush. The "noobs", as they were labeled, beat The Angry Saints and GBAA. they got as far as Chupathingy and further than FC5-UK. but their dreams were torn asunder by DOD in the semi-finals. Hearing of their success Strangler 999 received a tryout and was welcomed with open arms. It was he who built our Wiki page in fact. A few more people tryd out but were rejected. Either for their lack of ability or their downright alarming performence. But five was not eough for the mighty team, what if two members were taken ill and could not play? So a sixth member was recruited. Someone who had been looking for a team for some time now. Tudor VII joined the team. He created an awesome new image for which we can use (and for which yours truly is in). Sarge's Angels had never looked so good. Their are even talks of a few new players joining. Oh and btw, i play as hybrid for them! The Man Behind The Mask Gibbley Giblets is a feared and respected Halo3 and Grifball player. But who is this Giblets? It is none other than Sam Teague of Brighton, England. Sam says that he chose the gamertag "Gibbley Giblets" as it was one of Sarge's quotes. In the beginning of season 3 Sarge and Caboose are together in Beaver Creek and when all the "dead" reds and blues jump back to their feet, Sarge shouts "Sweet Gibbley Giblets". And so thats how he came up with the name. But Halo isn't the only interest Sam has, oh no. He enjoys football (soccer) with his mates and supports Hereford United Football Club. they're currently in League One. I don't know if you know this but Sam is also a passionate writer. He is currently working on a book based on the world of miniatures gaming: Inquisitor. The book is still under development but will be available to his friends soon. Who knows? Someone may even publish it. Category:Player